The present disclosure relates generally to image analysis and, more particularly, to systems and methods for real-time eye gaze tracking.
Eye tracking refers to the process of identifying the gaze or movement of an eye. Of late, accessibility of eye tracking technology has resulted in a proliferation of its use in various fields, such as user interface control, web design, advertising, automotive engineering, and many others. Given the number of current and potential uses for eye tracking technology, improvements in the accuracy and efficiency of eye tracking techniques are critical to ensuring that eye tracking functionality can be easily incorporated into various types of devices, such as wearable and other mobile devices.